the end of friends
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: A first time story. It's about shin and a girl, called Lunar who is a half kai. the first chapter is really an intro into Shins past and Lunar being brought to the Kai planet.
1. The meeting

(Authors note: The people on this far planet which my character lives on, look like earthlings but their hair colour changes if their moods change, (sort of like Bulma) all do this except me character who's hair is always silver. They're also very petite (small), no fighters except my character, and a very long life (like million's of years long.) The end of friends Alone on a cold night, beside a lake, a little Shin gazes across the black water. Waiting for something but has no idea what. In his hand a small red heart shaped stone. His best friend, Lulu had told him that she couldn't talk to him any more. A silent tear ran down his cheek. He had talked to Lulu about every thing. Kibito thought he was going mad because she would only talk to Shin, not realising that Lulu was real and so referred to her as 'the imaginary friend'. 'She's not imaginary and one day I'll prove it' thought shin angrily. With that he threw the stone into the lake, it sank to the bottom to sit there for many years. Many years later, on a solitary planet on the outskirts of the universe, was a mother on her deathbed trying to tell her daughter of her origin. Her daughter call Lunar, Lulu for short, who was a teenager by their planets standards and looked likes a Kai except for her hair which was metallic silver. Lunar sat beside her mother, holding her hand. "I must tell you of your father and his people," said her mother wearily. "Your father was one of the supreme Kai's." Lunar was confused "me? Part Kai? I can't be. I look closer to a Namakian than a Kai and aren't Kai's suppose to have ivory coloured hair, where mines silver." Her mother gripped her hand tightly "it doesn't matter what you look like but you do have Kai blood running through your veins. I know you hate to hear this but every time I look at you I see your father. You have his eyes, his nose, his chin and his stubborn attitude but your hairs your own," She gazed lovingly at her child, smiling happily. She continued "so, I've organised after my funeral, you will be picked up and you will go and live on the Kai planet" "But mothe." "No! I believe you need this. You need to get what left of the Kai's. You seem not to get on well with our people; maybe you'll get on better with the Kai's. And remember, I'll always love you no matter where I am" and with that she died. A doctor lent over and checked her pulse, shook his head "I'm sorry, she's gone"  
  
The next day at the funeral, Lunar's is standing soldierlike, thinking. 'Cry damn you, cry. Even when I was little I was bad at showing emotion. Other are flung over each other's shoulders, mournfully crying, were I am soberly standing, staring blankly at the coffin. I am considered her favourite as I was born and kept out of love not born out of duty and honour. The other children look at me like I am dead inside, but I'm not. What I wouldn't give for a few of tears, but then I'd rather training than anything else. I'm not dead inside; I just haven't learnt to express it.' After the funeral, a tall man in strange clothes with a parcel approached Lunar and bowed. "Are you Lunar," he asked politely. Lunar nodded her head "yes, I am and who are you and what is your business with?" He bowed again "my name is Kibito and your mother instructed me after her funeral to come and take you to the Kai planet. Please gather you possessions. We shall be leaving soon." He handed the parcel to Lunar "Please put this on." Inside the parcel was some unusual clothing and a pair of boots, Lunar used the funeral homes restrooms and put on the new clothes. Lunar came out of the restroom, admiring them. "Ahem, Lunar are you ready?" asked Kibito. "No, I need to together something from my house" said Lunar. "Shall I wait here for you?" Lunar shook her head, "no, it will be quicker, if you came with me. My house is only a couple of blocks down." "Yes, Lunar" said Kibito bowed. On the short walk to Lunar's house with Kibito on her heels and Lunar was thinking again. 'I wonder if mother found father? I wonder if I'll fit in on the Kai planet?' "You will." Lunar was jerked back to reality by Kibito words. "What?" said Lunar glancing at Kibito. "You will fit in. Actually, I shouldn't say this but I think it will be refreshing to have some one new about. Kaioshin is rather depressed" Kibito confessed. Lunar spun around because she recognized that name from her childhood friend "Kaioshin! Is his nickname Shin." Lunar's eyes widen as Kibito nodded. 'Oh my' thought Lunar 'there is a guy called Shin and maybe the one I talked to when I was little. My mother was wrong about shin.' They turned into her houses front yard and Lunar stopped Kibito "stay here Kibito, I'll get my things and come back." Lunar walked up to the door and placed her hand on the scanner, which did a merry tune and gained her access. She stepped inside and the door shut quickly behind her. Lunar entered her room and pick up her prepacked bag, which contained her favourite possession and a present from her mother. She left her home and stood in front of Kibito "I'm ready." With that Kibito placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's best if you close your eyes," Kibito said kindly. Lunar opened her eyes and wonder what was going to happen next. "We are here at the Kai planet now, Lunar you can open your eyes now" said Kibito.  
  
Writer note: the next chapter will have more of Shin in it. 


	2. A new home

**A new home?**

Lunar opened her eyes to see a new world, standing in front of a strange building. "But how?" Lunar didn't how she got here; she didn't feel herself being moved. "I teleported us here" informed Kibito. 

"Oh of course, Kibito, could you take me to my room, I wish to unpack and maybe lie down". "Of coarse, Lunar" he turned and enters the building and beaconed for her to follow him. They went down a narrow corridor to three doors in a row. 

Kibito pointed to the left one "This is your room, it has a bed, a desk and a closet filled with the 'ahem' correct clothing for you. Excuse me" Kibito bowed and left.

Lunar entered the room to see that half the room was glass windows and two glass doors leading to exotic garden with a fountain pouring out a silver liquid. On the left of the room was a bed covered with a red blanket and a teddy bear. And to the right were wooden desk and a closet. 

Lunar sat down on the bed, place the bag down and unzipped it. She pulled out the present and started to unwrap it. Inside the present there was three parcels containing in them a pair of earrings, a necklace and a pair of hairclips with moon shape on them. With the hairclips came a letter, Lunar opened the letter and started to read aloud 

"Dearest Lunar, 

If you read this I am dead and so is your mother. In this parcel, there are two hairclips and ask Kibito for the other, he should know were it is. I hope you will be happy with Tristrim on the Kai planet.

From your loving father,

The supreme north kai."

She sat there feeling loved and complete when a knocking sound came from the glass door. Lunar glanced up to see a Kai with a purple complexion, opening the door and walking in. "hello, welcome, Kibito informed me of your arrival but he didn't tell me how beautiful you are. My name is Kaioshin but you can call me Shin, and what is yours?" he said smiling.

 "Well Shin, my name is Lunar but you use to know me as a different by a different name." He shook his head "I beg you pardon, I believe I've never met you before" he looked confused. "You use to know me as Lulu, Shin." Shin thought about it "Lulu, were have I heard that name before…" 

Suddenly Shin recoiled like memory hit him, wide eyed, pointing at Lunar. "L-L-Lulu? I use to talk you. Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Lunar shook her head "no, you didn't. I told my Mother of the conversation between us, she must of thought I had an imaginary and told me not to talk to you anymore."

"Well, I never knew you were a Kai, but it explains why I could talk to you," Shin was obviously pleased.

"I'm no Kai Shin, I'm only half Kai" Lunar said depressed, feeling very undermined by a full Kai so she looked away. 

Shin roughly grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes "you are a Kai" he said firmly "a Kai's a Kai no matter if only one of your parents was. You are still a Kai, it's part of you, it's in your blood. Being a Kai runs in you veins and since your Father was a supreme Kai, so the title is extended to you. You are a supreme kai and don't you forget it or doubt it." 

The situation was growing tense, Shins looking deeply into her eyes as if searching for something deep within Lunar.

 Author note: Doesn't it make you mad I leave you on such a cliffhanger. Hehehe. I'll put there next one up soon. ;)


	3. A present from the dead

The present from the dead

A knock on the door, broke the tension. Both Shin and Lunar glanced at the door as Kibito entered.

"'Ahem,' Lunar, your father left something in the cellar for you." "Of coarse, Kibito. Coming Shin?" "Oh all right, how could I deny an opportunity like that?" sighed Shin. Kibito lead the others through the glass doors, though a garden and to a set of doors. Kibito opened the doors "watch out, there is a step up," warned Kibito but Lunar wasn't listening and smacked her toe on the step. "God dammit" Lunar cried out in pain.

"Please don't say that! Ever time you say that, you're damming Kaioshin," said Kibito. Lunar was puzzled. 

Shin explained while they started to climb down the creaky steps, "it's because I'm a supreme Kai who watches over the universe and a god by definition a god is something that watches over the universe. So I am a god but pay no attention to Kibito, you can damn me as much as you like, I don't care. I personally don't believe you can damn someone just by saying a couple of words and plus it makes the pain go away faster"

 Lunar started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Shin. "Well, my mothers people use to prey to a goddess and since I'm a supreme Kai, they were properly praying to me. No wonder they kept casting me as the goddess in the plays." Shin didn't find it that amusing at all. They reacted the bottom of the stair, "Here we are, Lunar" said Kibito.

The cellar was dim and smelt of old dust and mold. In the middle of the of the room, sat a barrel, large enough for even Kibito to sit in and still have plenty of room to move around in. 

The word 'Lunar' was clearly printed in black block letter's on the lid of the barrel with a letter attached. Kibito removed the lid and placed it on the ground while Shin opened the letter. Inside the barrel was a pinky misty liquid, Shin started to read aloud 

"Dearest daughter, I assume his meaning you. Please place your hand in the water and leave it there until your gift wakes up?  From your loving father, Supreme North Kai." Shin looked up from the letter to Lunar "very vague wasn't he? Oh well, put you hand in the water and something will happen, I guess"

Lunar sighed and put her hand in the warm liquid. After a minute, she started to feel silly until something grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her arm into the water. "Get it off, get it off, get it off" screamed Lunar trying to pull her arm free, closing her eyes. A warm light shone and a wind whistled pasted, "you are safe now," said a strange voice.

Lunar opened her eyes slowly to see a wet fully clothed person kneeling before her. "Who are you?" asked Lunar. 

"I am Tristrim, your humble and loyal servant, I'm a gift from your father," she said in a respective tone. At that point Kibito and Shin burst out of the cellar running and stopped in front of them. Tristrim continued "but first I must teach you how to be a Kai." Tristrim sort of looked like Kibito but with less wrinkles and more feminie.

Over the next few days, Lunar learnt how to teleport, freeze other people, create things, control and use ki and even how to fly, all under the watchful eyes of Shin. Lunar was a delight for Shin, watching her triumphs in mastering the techniques, but his feelings were growing for her, past friendship into something stronger.

Many days past since the training and Shin's feeling growing. One sunny morning, Shin sat alone in his room when lunar in a pink string bikini and a towel round her waist passed yelling "Shin if anyone asks, I'm having a swim in the lake." Shin looked up 'that's not the proper clothing' he thought. "Wait for me, Lunar" yelled Shin, racing out of his bedroom. He saw her at the lake, stretching  'there's too much skin showing' he thought. 

Shin approached lunar with caution, "um, Lunar? What are you wearing?" Lunar glanced up at Shin "it's a bikini. Haven't you seen a bikini's before?" Shin shook his head, "are you suppose to wear that while your swimming. Aren't you supposed to be fully clothed?" Lunar looked at him with disbelief "no way, am I swimming fully clothed ordo you think I'm too big for a bikini?"

 Shin's eyes traced up from her feet to her head, appreciating her feminine curves.  "No" said shaking his head "you look fine. Do you want me to coming too" he asked. Lunar smiled, "if you want to, no ones forcing you." 

"What shall I wear?" "What ever, just hurry up, I want to go swimming sometime soon," said Lunar impatiently. Shin stripped off quickly down to his boxers and Lunar notice for a guy of his build, his quite muscular. "Is this good enough?" enquired Shin. "Yeah, fine" she said ignoring Shin and then dived gracefully in to the water followed by Shin. 'Lunar is so beautiful' thought Shin 'I must have her.' His heart was beating fast and he doesn't realize that he is in love. 

He stayed around the top doing laps of the lake while deeper and deeper Lunar swam, near the bottom she spotted between a couple of rocks was a red object, it was Shin heart with he threw in the lake many years before. 

Lunar swam over and picked up the red object and started to swim to the surface. She clambered on the shore and started to examine the thing she found. Shin noticed she wasn't swimming and joined her on the shore. "What have you got there?" said Shin sitting next to her. "A strange red heart from the bottom of the lake" replied Lunar. Shin laughed out loud "I threw that in there the night you said you couldn't talk to me anymore." She handed it back to him and a beach ball appeared in her hands. She smiled "I'm bored. Let's play volleyball." Shin looked hesitant "I don't know, should we put some more clothes on?"

"No, it's more fun in your togs." Shin made a net and they started to play.

Meantime, Kibito and Tristrim are having a stroll together; take a break for the pressures of their jobs. "I wonder where Shin and Lunar have got up to?" worried Kibito, he preferred Shin to be in his sight at all times. "They'll turn up" said Tristrim calmly.

 Back at the lake, a high pitch laughter cracked the silence. "That wasn't funny, Lulu!" said Shin in a bruised tone. The ball had just hit Shin squarely on the head. "Oh yeah?" retorted Lunar and she lunged at him, catching him around the neck and was trying to wrestle him to the ground. "Hey!" Shin laughed, he was trying to put up a good fight but failing terribly. He couldn't remember when he had this much fun before.

Kibito and Tristrim just walk into to view of the lake and the two Kai's. "WHAT!" spat Kibito as he spotted Shin's clothes in a pile and then Shin being pinned by Lunar, what appeared to be there undergarments. Kibito freaked and created the correct clothing on both of them then walked over and pulled Lunar off Shin by the collar and place her far away from Shin. Lunar looked down "hey, I'm clothed! Whaat?!"

"Hey, we were having fun!" said Shin indignity. Kibito turn to face Shin "I will not have two young Kai's running around in their undergarments!" "But Kibito, mine weren't undergarment's, it's a swimsuit. Shin was the only one in his boxers" said Lunar in outrage. 

Kibito was turning a nasty shade of red "Right! Both of you go to your rooms. I'll check on you in the morning. Now go!" Lunar looked at Shin for advice. Shin nodded "we better go lunar." Lunar and Shin walk slowly back up to their rooms, Shin not wanting to anger Kibito further, he was sure that before Kibito was going to have a heart attack or a haemorrhage or a stroke.

After an hour by himself, staring at the wallpaper, Shin got board and lonely. He thought what Kibito said. "He treats us like children but we're not!" said Shin angrily. Then Shin realised that Kibito sent them to their rooms but he never said anything about talking telepathically. 

"Hey Lulu, What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you but you were taking to yourself," she replied.

"Oh that, I'm just mad at how Kibito treats us like Children."

"Forget about it. Kibito was instructed to protect you, so I imagine he is fighting off a lot of people who want a cutie like you."

"Me? Cute? I don't think so! Don't stick up for him; remember how he pulled you off me. So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go somewhere. I hate staying in my room"

"I know some where but we'll get in trouble with Kibito"

"So! Who cares? We are both adults. Let's go! We deserve some freedom"

"Okay, follow my ki. And remember to hide you ki on the way down."

"I know, I know" Lunar followed Shin's ki to earth where they land in a dense forest.

Author bit: the next chapter going to take a while because I'm only aloud to type in the weekend. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. fate, destiny or doom?

Sorry, I've been a bit busy. I'll try to do more.

Quote of the fic (it's from Tree of might, I thought it was sweet as it looks like Goku is morning Gohan's death, but Gohan is just unconscious)

Gohan: Daddy, What happened? Please Daddy, you just got to save the earth (faints.)

Goku: Gohan?! I'm not sure about the earth but I'm gonna make sure I save you.

**Fate, destiny or doom?**

Lunar peered around at her new surrounding. "Pretty planet isn't it Shin?" she said admiring the scenery. Shin smiled "yes, it is. This way" he said beaconing her to follow him. 

They cleared the forest and came into a clearing with small house by a stream. He placed out a hand to stop her, "just wait here Lulu" and Shin walked forward and sharply knocked on the door. 

A scrawny teenager with black hair answered the door-greeting Shin like an old friend, "oh hello Shin, What are you doing here? Where not in danger, are we?" The boy started to look worried. "No, no just visiting" reassured Shin.

 "Who is it, Gohan?" a child voice screeched from inside the home. "It's Shin," yelled back Gohan An excited squeal Echoed and followed by a small black haired kid appearing at the door. 

"HI SHIN" screeched the kid, then he peered curiosity at lunar and his voice went down to a whisper. "Who's the pretty lady with funny hair, Shin?"

 Shin turns and gave Lunar that kids look and turned his attention back to the kid. 

"Hello Goten, and that very beautiful lady over there name is Lunar.

 Lulu, come over and meet some friends." Lunar approached the door and shook Goten and Gohan's hands.

 "Lulu, this is Gohan and Goten Son."

After the introductions the guest where invited inside and sat down at the table. 

A black haired woman in her mid 40 entered the kitchen yelling "Goten, get read for lunch. It will be served soon. Oh my…" 

She had spotted the extra people that where in her kitchen then Lunar's hair. "Oh my, you have very lovely hair dear. It's nice because it's not that old silver, it's a nice metallic silver" the woman commented. 

Lunar smiled at this compliment and Gohan spoke up "Mom, this is Shin" pointing at Shin, "the one I told you about and this is Lunar." The woman bowed "hello my name is Chichi. Would you like to join us for lunch, we are having stir fried rice." Lunar's stomach growled and Shin laughed, "well at Lulu stomach's response, I think we'd better. Thank you Chichi."

 "It' will be a couple of minutes." Chichi left the room and returned a huge meal balanced in her arms. Shin at first was startled by how the boys eat because he never payed it any attention. 'Damn, they eat a lot' thought Shin. 

Then his attention was drawn to lunar, who was eating as much or more as the boys. Half way through her second bowl, Shin couldn't help himself "Lunar, how can you still be eating? I mean, where do you pack it all?" as he was considering how thin her waist is. Lunar looked up, swallowed and said, "I train hard, shin and anyway I haven't eaten in accouple of day's and this is good" and carried on eating. Gohan choked at this statement "Accouple of days! How? Why?"

Lunar stopped again and looked up thinking "I don't know, I guess I just forget about it." Gohan recoiled at this "forget about eating?!" 'Yes" Lunar said brushing off the last comment and turning her attention back to her food. Shin was in disbelief, he had hardly eaten one bowlful and he was full while Lunar was finishing her second and going on to her third. 

After her third bowlful, she leaned back and sighed "that was gooood!" placing a hand on a slightly swollen gut.

Then Gohan extended an invitation "hey Shin, do you and Lunar want to see fire works with us and Bulma and the rest off the gang. There will be Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Videl, Android 18 and Marron" Gohan counted them off on his fingers. Shin smiled "sure, we'd loved to come and watch fireworks."

So after the washing up, they got in a transport and started to make their way to the city. Lunar was enjoying the ride her thoughts lost to the passing surroundings and Shin was staring at her thinking, 'why can't I stop staring at Lulu? And why does my heart speed up when I see her?' Then it struck him "I'm in love with Lunar…." Shin whispered. 

"What? Shin did you say something?" said Lunar coming back to reality of inside the transport. "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Don't you worry about it" he said soothingly. "Oh okay…" Lunar leaned on Shin, resting her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep. Gohan turned around to face the kai's behind him "oh, you two make such a cute couple" he commented. "W-what do you mean by that" Shin splutter, blushing a deep purple. "Nothing! Really! I just think you look cute together," stated Gohan.

The rest of the trip was silent except for the constant screaming of Goten about friends and fireworks.

When they got to Bulma's house Shin woke up Lunar "Lulu, Lulu, time to wake up." Lunar eyes slowly opened. Shin smiled, "hello sleepyhead." Lunar smiled back "are we there?" "Yes we are. Come on," helping Lunar to her feet and guiding her through the door until she regained her balance.  Outside Goten and a strange purple hair kid were screaming at each other obviously having fun and there was a small group.

A blue haired woman walk forward and shook Lunar's hand, ' hi Lunar, I'm Bulma and there is Krillin, android 18, Marron, Videl, my son trunks is playing with Goten over there and sulking somewhere in the background is my husband Vegeta, be careful around him, he is a bit high strung" Bulma said pointing out all the people except Vegeta. Lunar smiled then bowed deeply "hello."

"Right, everyone inside" Bulma shouted. Inside the house, everyone got comfortable in the lounge and since there was enough for all the adult to have a seat even though Vegeta wasn't there still so Lunar sat on Shin's lap, though shin wasn't complaining. Krillin tried to start to start a conversation with Lunar "soooo, Lunar, How long have you and Shin been going out?" "What!" Her eyebrows joined her hair line "we are NOT dating, we are just friends!" "Oh my mistake' said Krillin sheepishly. Marron approach lunar "uh Lunar, why is your hair silver?" Lunar shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know why, it was silver when I born and it stayed silver. Marron smiled "it's pretty." Trunks came in from somewhere "Hey Marron, Goten, lets go see the birdies." "Buuut Truuunks, I want to stay there with Lunar" whined Marron. "Well she can come with us can't she?" said Trunks in a matter of fact voice. "Trunks, can Gohan, Videl and Shin come too?" asked Goten in the same high pitch whiny voice.  "Yeah sure" replied Trunks.

So the party of seven made their way out to a garden where wild white doves flew freely between the trees. Outside, Trunks pulled on one of Lunar's arms to get her attention "hey Lunar, do you wanna play a game with us?" Curiosity got the better of Lunar "what game would that be, Trunks?"

"Well" said Trunks "You try and lure a dove into your hand to eat the seed you put on your hand and the first person to do this wins but so far no one has won this game yet. Gohan, Videl, Shin, you can play to if you want to."

So everyone got a handful of seed and a few methods where tried. Goten's method was putting out his hand with the seed on it and screaming "come here birdie, come here birdie." Gohan, Videl, Shin and Trunks where using the same method of standing as still as statues and Marron was trying to walk up to the doves with her hands out stretched infront of her but the doves kept flying away.

 Lunar giggled at her companions attempts and calmly sat down on a soft piece of grass. She carefully listen to the doves where making and started to coo back to the doves. One dove flew down, landed on her hand and started to eat happily. "You're a nice little dove, aren't you?" Lunar said stroking it's wings and the dove looked like it was enjoying itself.

 This drew the attention of the others "look at that, Lunar's got a birdie" said Goten in an awed whisper "look at that Marron." The little girl slightly disappointed and upset of the bird in Lunar hands when Lunar had an idea. "Marron, I want you to come over to here very carefully and slowly" instructed Lunar. Marron did what she asked of her "now Marron place out you hands, keep them still or you'll frighten him off." Marron paced out her hand and lunar carefully put new seed on the little girls hand and coxed the little bird to Marron's hand where it started eating. A huge smile spread on her face " A birdie is eating off my hands" she whispered in an exited voice. 

The kid where awe struck by the bird, this was an achievement in their eyes, to put it bluntly 'to tame the savage beast' even thought the dove wasn't really a savage or a beast but it was an achievement all the same. The door opened and android 18 and Bulma came out to see the group's progress.

 "So someone finally won" chuckled Bulma " no wounder it suddenly went quiet, I thought Goten died or lost his voice since I couldn't here his voice." Shin started to approach Lunar with the intent to tell her his feelings her, when the boys jumped her insisting that she watch stuff they could do. 'She is so kind and caring, hopefully she feels the same for me' he thought. Lunar noticed Shin looking at her and did the most cheesiest grin and he smiled warmly back.

Accouple of hours later after dinner where lunar amazed everyone by her appetite, they all got in one transport to get closer to the fireworks. Shin, for the entire trip was thinking how to sweep Lunar of her feet. They arrived downtown and they sat on the rooves to get a good view of them. 

So a top of a building, side by side, sat Shin and Lunar with their eyes set upon the shy above, watching the fireworks explode and light up the night sky. Glancing at Lunar, Shin marvelled at her beauty and how magnificently her hair decorated her face.  "Ummmm…..Lunar?" Shin stammered. Lunar turn towards him, her eye's twinkling from the firework above.

 "Yes, Shin?"

Shin took a deep breath in, "do you trust me?" he asked, his heart thumping in his chest. She smiled "yes, of course Shin." Shin smiled back, "Close your eye's."

Lunar wondered what he was up to so followed his instruction. Shin placed his hands at the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

Panic exploded in Lunar's mind, her eye's snapped open and roughly push Shin away.

'SMACK!!!'

Lunar had just hit him with all the force she could muster, anger was boiling away in her mind. "How dare you!" she said in a deathly whisper, tear started to form and trickle down her cheeks. "Lunar, I……" Shin started.

"I TRUSTED YOU" she screamed. This drew the attention of the Z fighter's. She gave him a look of hurt, "How dare you, I thought you were my friend……." She said whispering. " I ….." Shin was about to tell her that he was sorry but she teleported before he had the chance.

Lunar Teleport away to the Kai planet to pack leaving the embarrassed Shin to ponder to what he had caused……….

_____________________________________________________________________

Author note: I know, I know I love leaving you people on a cliff hangers* smiles cheesy grin* Oh well, today my favourite episode of DBZ, Vegeta's going to die, yay, I've been waiting for this for such the longest time!!!!!! 

!!!!!!!! 


	5. Search and Rescue begins

How is it peoples? Chapter five. Sorry bout the wait. I've had a lot on my plate…… no, not food. 

Just a guide for later:

""=Speech, oral

''=Telepathy

(())=Flash back but that won't happen for a while

Chapter 5: search and rescue begins 

Shin felt two arms slip over his shoulders, it was Gohan and Videl. "So what did you do to make Lunar scream like that?" ask Gohan in a concerned tone. Shin's lips moved but no sound came out.

"Pardon?"

"I kissed her, alright! I kissed Lunar, pleased?" Shin snapped as if he had just committed a terrible crime and now he was confessing to it. He gazed up at the earth's moon and hoped for the best.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai planet, Lunar was madly packing her stuff in a bag as Tristrim walked in, "Lunar? What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?" Lunar snapped. "I'm packing, of course!"

"What happened to make you feel that your only option is to leave?" Tristrim asked calmly as she sat down on the bed, motioning for Lunar to sit and give her a reasonable response. The young Kai collapsed onto the bed, into Tristrim's arms. Hot tears sprung from the youth's eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "I-I trusted him" she choked out. Tristrim nodded encouragingly. "I-I trusted him and he kissed m-me. We went down to earth and he asked if I trusted him. I-I said yes and he kissed me. " She covered her face with her hands then jerked them back out of mainly fright. "Tears? These are tears? Aren't they?…. My tears?" Lunar voice contained a degree of confusion. The youth had wished for them all her life, just to cry but now she cursed that wish.

"Lunar?" Tristrim ended the silence.

"Yeah?" Lunar managed to crock out.

"Your Father said if you fell out with one of the Kai's, you could stay at the North Kai's place. He has a rather bad sense of humour" said Tristrim thoughtfully.

Lunar sat up abruptly "all right, I'll go there!!" 

"Ahem" Tristrim cleared her throat " your father told me to stay with you no matter what"

Lunar sighed, "oh ok-hay, let's go but we must suppress our ki.

With that they teleported to the North Kai planet.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Back on earth, on the ground. Shin was surrounded by the z fighters, staring at his hands as his tears splashed on to them, "w-what have I done? S-she is going to hate me. Why did I have to go and do it? It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. I am sooooo stupid." Growing pale at the thought of Lunar possibly could hate him. His body shook with each sob. Placing a hand on Shin's shoulder, Gohan smiled to comfort the Kai's obvious distress, "can you just apologies when you see Lunar next?"

Shin smiled weakly, 'why didn't I think of that' he thought. Dropping his head to concentrate, Shin scanned the kai planet and then jerked his head back, eyes widen in horror.

'Gone………' 

"Nooooo" Shin gasped.

Gohan leaned down " what happened?"

"No, anything but that!!" by this time Shin's lovely purple skin was almost white.

"What happened, Shin?" this time Gohan said it with a little more force.

Fat tears where streaming down his pale lavender face "not there! She is not there! I frighten her away! I just scanned the kai planet for Lunar's ki and it is not there!! I am such a fool. I shouldn't have kissed her. She trusted me, Lunar trusted me and I hurt her." He grasped and sobbed into Gohan's shirt with the last few sentences reverberating in his head.

_'It's all my fault. I am such a stupid kai. First Buu then Lunar. Am I cursed?'_

Krillin just carelessly shrugged "Why are you crying Shin? She was just a friend. Nothing important…." everyone else gasped, Krillin had done his usual trick of open mouth insert foot but his time it was a little more serious. He had just insults the kai's 'girl.'

Grabbing Krillin, Shin slammed him against the nearest wall, "How DARE you say she is not important. She is very important to me…. I mean the universe…. Oh who am I kidding, I love her and you have no right to say whether she is important or not!!" Shin was glaring at Krillin when a hand was place on Shin's shoulder, it was Gohan. "Calm Down Shin, Krillin didn't mean that. We all know how important she is to you" Letting Krillin go, shin sighed "sorry Krillin."

Vegeta was in the background, leaning against a wall with a look of contempt on his face at Shin "humpf, how pathetic!"

Ignoring Vegeta, Shin turned to address the others "well I better go home."

Shin sighed and teleported to the kai planet, where he entered Lunar's room to find Lunar's Teddy bear. He carefully picked it up and cradled it in his arms for the whole night.

As dawn broke, Kibito's voice rang though out the building "KAIOSHIN! KAIOSHIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" The door was flung open and Kibito peered in. He tilted his head a bit, as in to understand. "What are you doing in here? Where is Lunar?"

Tear's weld up and trickled down his cheeks again, "I-I scared her off I've done something really bad and it hurt her."

Kibito was stunned to say the least, "but how?" he thought the young kai's were in there own rooms all night but finding Shin in Lunar's room with out Lunar, Kibito concluded something happened.

Shin stood up and the teddy bear fell to the ground " it doesn't matter how, it's just now I have to find her and put things right!!"

Kibito smiled "so where are we looking first. May I suggest….." Before he could finish, Shin stopped him. "Not We, I am looking for her. I was the one who did her wrong. I am going alone!!"

"But-"

"No But's" said Shin Growing more inpatient.

"If I waste to much time, I may never find her." Shin pause for a moment then swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I was the one to hurt sweet Lunar so I must be the one to look for her. Kibito, stay here and I'll be back soon" 

With that Shin teleported to search the planet's with a certain ki to it.

_'Her's…………'_

Mawhahahahahaha, the new chapy should be up soon cause I have more time now.

Catch ya on the flip side

Cya!


	6. Lunar's Help?

Yes, I realise most of my titles are a bit cryptic but it's better than calling it default chapter   ;) Oh to the reader's of the other story, do you really want a yaoi love scene. I mean, I ain't very good but I'll give it a crack!!

For the extremely dumb, north Kai is king kai!!! And if you don't know who he is, I'm surprise you knew how to turn on the computer. 

**Chapter 6: Lunar's help?**

Welcomed by Goku and North Kai the night before, Lunar was growing more and more depressed and what it appeared to others to be more and more suicidal. 

Her mind was growing innocent, regressing back to a child like state. It only took five day's for it to regress totally.

 She had not seen the changes within her but other did and kept checking on her. 

How long could a kai keep like this before either selfdestructing or having a mental break down? 

Only time would tell. 

On the sixth morning, Lunar walked into the kitchen with the intent of food to soothe for her grumbling stomach when she saw the knife lying peacefully on the counter. 

She stared at it, examining the sharp serrated blade. 

Then with much care she picked up the blade. She looked at her free arm and pulled up the sleeve. 

Lunar felt no pain as she pressed the blade into her soft forearm.

From the wound, blue blood began to flow. Pulling out the knife, Lunar started to admire the colour and texture of her blood as Tristrim entered the kitchen.

"Lunar, What are you doing?" Tristrim face spasmed when she saw the mass of blood flowing from her arm. "Pass me your arm," Tristrim said calmly but firmly, grasping her arm and healed it.

"Why did you do that?" Tristrim's tears were almost getting the better of her. Lunar shrugged "I don't know…."

A knock at the door and the North Kai entered the kitchen, "hi, I just came to see if you guys are all right….." He stopped, his gaze fell on the bloody knife in Lunar's hand and it floated over to the blood-covered arm. "Oh my, let's get you cleaned up"

North Kai and Tristrim cleaned up the blood from her arm, gave Lunar a early dinner and sent her to bed before talking seriously. 

This was easy task, as it seem like Lunar had just given up.

Tristrim started over a cup of coffee, "I'm worried about Lunar.." 

"How long has she been like this?" North Kai eyebrows rose with this question.

She sighed, "ever since Kaioshin betray her trust. She's just been so depressed. I wish I could do something. It just seems like she has given up…"

North Kai raised an eyebrow in question,  "given up?"

"She has just given up in life, so we have to keep an eye on her."

The blue Kai leaned in "has she done anything else to harm herself?"

Tristrim nodded gravely "yesterday, she was looking at some pain killer's and her thoughts at the time was 'how many would kill a Kai?'"

"Maybe she should talk to someone."

"Like who?"

North Kai put his hand on his chin "…well…..she could talk to someone like Goku, he is pretty with people, or you could go and see Son Gohan on earth. He is good too."

Smiling, Tristrim nodded "yes, she can talk to Goku. Can you talk to Goku? She can see him tomorrow if that is okay with him."

"I'm sure Goku will be happy to help." With that they nodded and went their separated, North Kai to talk to Goku and Tristrim to watch over Lunar.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next day, on a couple of squashy purple armchair's inside North Kai's house, sat Goku who was been his happy go lucky self and Lunar who looked not really pleased to be there.

The Saiyan started "I've noticed you're very depressed lately and I've heard that you've tried to commit suicide."

Lunar shot to attention "What!! Is this about yesterday? I say it once, it wasn't on purpose!!!"

Goku didn't looked convinced, "well could you tell me why you are so depressed?" 

"I don't want to talk about him," Lunar looked away trying to find something interesting to stare at.

"Can't you say his name?"

"NO!"

"…Well, let's just call him socks. Now can we talk about him?" asked Goku.

Lunar nodded.

Goku carried on "so what happen between you and sh….sock" he nearly blew that.

"Well" stated Lunar, recalling the evens of that night. "Socks and ran away to earth to get away from our guardian's.  We watched fireworks with some friends of his. Socks asked me if I trusted him and that point I did. I said yes and he requested I closed my eye's and when I did he betrayed by kissing me " she sat the flexing he muscles while Goku concluded what he had just been told. 

"So Socks kissed you… What's the matter?" Goku noticed her actions. 

"Look no offence, Goku but I'd rather be working out than talking." 

For Goku, it looked like all his Christmas's came at once "Great!… I mean, we could do if you wish. Do you want to spar with me to relive some tension?"

A huge grin broke over the young Kai's face for the first time in days, "yes please!!"

Outside on a square paved area, Goku and Lunar stretched.

They went to opposite end of the arena; Goku thought he would add a little spice. "Hey Lunar! Just pretend I'm sock's!"

Anger ignited in Lunar's mind at those words.

"Start!"

Before Goku could blink, Lunar had crossed the court and was punching Goku's stomach hard and fast.

"Stop" Goku managed to crock out. Lunar stop at these words and realised what she had done as Goku sat down and sat up some blood. "Oh sorry Goku. I didn't mean to do that, something just came over me."

"That's alright," said Goku, weakly smiling, rubbing his stomach. "Guess I shouldn't have said to pretend I was socks. But did you know you're quite a talented little fighter."

Lunar smiled at this.

Tristrim walked over to see Lunar progress, a little disappoint they weren't talking but that disappointment was erased when she saw Lunar's grin. "Hey Tristrim, did you know Lunar's quit a little fighter?" said Goku.

Tristrim nodded then faced Lunar directly, "Lunar, we have to talk to some else." Lunar at this looked rather disgruntled, "who?" 

"A Person you will not know. He is on the planet earth. His name is Son Gohan."

"I know Gohan, cause me and Gohan and his little brother and a couple of friends played" Tristrim looked rather perturb and Goku looked happy as always. 

The Saiyan raise and eyebrow "if you're going to earth, say hi from me. Gohan and Goten are my son's." 

They teleported to a familiar house. 

It belonged to Bulma.

"Son Gohan is located inside this building," said Tristrim. Silence stood till a shrill shriek emitted from the house, which sound to the untrained ear like "itslunaritslunaritslunar."

Lunar sighed, as she knew only one being could squeal like that.

Goten!!

She prepared to be glomped and a flying blue and orange blur knocked her over, it was followed by another blur. 

Goten and Trunks where hugging her as if they hadn't seen her in ages. She giggled at the boys "hello you two." 

Gohan appeared at the door, "hi Lunar." Tristrim approached Gohan and bowed "Hello Son Gohan, I am Tristrim, Lunar's servant. I need you to talk to Lunar."

Lunar rolled her eyes and Gohan raise an eyebrow "what about?"

"Well, I have a situation because I have caught her trying to kill herself and North Kai said you would help."

"Just cause I cut my arm doesn't mean I was trying to kill myself!!!" Lunar growled.

Gohan nodded "of course, I'd help. Lunar, you tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said carelessly as she and the boys were wrestling, cause both the boys had decided to gang up on her.

Suddenly lunar went still, she could feel Shin's ki close. "Tristrim, we have to go. Sorry boys, if you need me, I'm with North Kai but it's a secret" The girls teleported back to the North kai's.

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

All the time Shin was searching the universe with no luck. Maybe it's time his luck changed.

Will Shin find Lunar? Will Goku ever get any smarter? Will I keep you in agony till I write the new chapter? Will I stop asking pointless question?

One recommendation, read stuff by 'maiden of moonlight.' Thou I will get in trouble for suggesting it but review her stuff cause it is good!!!!! I think she is on my favourite author. She is on there for a reason!!!!!

One message to the maiden, don't kill me!!!!! I already have a cold and it is doing your job for you. Yes, I know, my good heal ain't that good at the moment!!! Congrads on the yellow *shudder* belt. I ain't afraid but I hat yellow……and pink. And for the record, I have beaten Yugi 125 times

Another is 'Ponytail goddess'; she is a groovy chick and deserves all the review's she can get!!! Her stories are great!!!!!!!!! Message For P.G. WHHHHHHY? Why did ya leave me Billy bob to look after? What did I do so wrong to deserve him?? T-Chan and D-Chan are fine!! I hope camp went well. So I can return them!!

Oh well reader's, leaving ya with my favourite saying

Catch ya on the flipside!


	7. Straight Boyz ain't perfect

Oh My Kami……Yes this is Chapter seven. *Trumpets blair…..blaire…..awwe screw it sound!* I have no idea what you are saying cause I posted these chapters all at the same time so you people could be upset for all I know! Oh well, On ward!!

Chapter 7: Straight boys ain't perfect 

Five seconds after the girls left, Shin teleported in. "Guy, have you seen Lunar since last night?"

Without thinking, Trunks answered "yes." Gohan slapped his hand over Trunks mouth "shut up Trunks!! She told us to keep it a secret and that mean not telling people!"

Goten got in to the act to "yeah Trunks, your not suppose to tell him anything like how Lunar's staying at North Kai's…ops, Gomennasai" 

"Goten!" yelled Gohan

A wide smile spread across on Shin's face "of course, the last place I'd look. Thankyou boys."

Shin was about to teleport when Gohan stopped him "wait Shin, there is something you should know" Gohan's voice was full of concern.

"What is it Gohan?"  
"Well" started Gohan. He nervously scratched his neck "you might make it worse if you go and see her. You see she tried to commit suicide and seeing you might just make it worse."

A mix of horror and pain litter Shin's face.

_'Suicide? Did she hates me that much she would get rid of herself?'_

"S-Suicide? But why?" Shin rolled his eyes, as he knew the answer or his version "I know why she did that. She tried to take her own her life to make me pay for the thing I did." Gohan place a comforting hand on Shin's shoulder. "Shin, take my advice as a friend. Maybe you should leave her alone for a while. You probably came on a little strong and that gave her a little fright. Maybe she'll come around, I think it's better her alive than dead. Like the saying goes 'you set free the things you love most. If they come back, they yours. If they don't, they where never yours to begin with.'"

Shin shook his head "no, I have to. I need to fix what I have caused before she does anything I regret. Bye boys" He Teleported to the Kai Planet

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *

During this conversation on earth, Lunar at North Kai's place had stationed Goku on patrol to protect her while Lunar took a nap on a sun bed. Tristrim decided she would take a break too and have a nap inside

Shin teleported in and finally he spotted her, asleep on a sun bed twenty meters away. She was even more beautiful than before. Her hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. Like in a trance, Shin walked towards her, his eyes only on her.

Ten meter's away something orange flashed in front of him, blocking his view of her. 

He looked up to see Goku's usual happy mug with a serious expression "you hurt her pretty badly Shin. I have direct order's for me not to let you speck with her. Sorry" Goku looked apologetic.

"No, I am sorry" Shin placed out his hands. "Kanashibari no Jytsu" Goku froze like a statue, unable to move. "I'm sorry Goku. Nothing will keep me from the woman I love." Shin stepped around Goku to see Lunar but the sun bed was empty.

"Kanashibari no Jytsu" Lunar was behind him, freezing his muscles and she walked in front of him.

'damn, Tristrim taught her that…' Shin thought.

'Leave me alone Shin!!' She shouted telepathically.

'But I love you' he protested with all his might.

'You don't get it do you? The universe doesn't revolve around you and the universe would continue even if you happen to die! So what gives you the right to say who has to love you, just you fall in love with them. Maybe, you think you have power over me cause I'm only half Kai and you're a full Kai!' Lunar puffed herself up.

'Please realease me' he pleaded 'I'm so sorry for kissing you. You don't have to love me and you being only half doesn't mean a thing to me, you know that! Please forgive me! Please come home!' tear streamed down his face even though his muscle couldn't move.

Lunar released him, it wasn't in her nature to be cruel. 

Shin dropped to his knees begging, flinging himself at her feet, hugging them crying. "Please come back. I'm so sorry. Please come home."

Lunar looked down in disgust "get off! I'm not coming home yet." She patted his head cause deep down in her heart she didn't want him upset cause he was her best friend.

Shin grabbed her hand and started kissing it in a attempt to kiss it better.

"Please come home. I need you! Please!" Shin started to sound desperate.

Lunar sighed, "you hurt me badly. Give me time Shin, give me time. I need to figure a few things.

Getting to his feet, shin remembered what Gohan said…..

((Flash back of Gohan))

"Like the saying goes 'you set free the things you love most. If they come back, they yours. If they don't, they where never yours to begin with…."

((End of flash back))

'Gohan's right' Shin thought but it wouldn't harm to make it more favourable position for himself. 

"Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu" he muttered. A floral pattern box appeared in his hands. "Fine but before I go, here is a present for you."

He handed her the present and teleported back to the Supreme Kai planet. 

Finally being able to move again, Goku look at concern at Lunar "you kay? You need anything?" Lunar shook her head, "all that I need is to be left alone." 

Goku went off to tell North Kai of what had just conspired between the young kai's, what he heard any way.

I know, I made Shin look pathetic in this Chapter. *Does the peace sign* peace out! And no, I couldn't resist a flash back.

One meaning you folk may not know:

'Kanashibari no Jytsu'- Freezes a person by using psychic powers. However, if the user is distracted, the will lose control of their victim. 

'Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu'- can make any item the person wants materialize out of thin air.

Only a couple of Shin's handy little tricks. Personally I like 'Ki Aigan An Kai'- it the death glare he gave Piccy-chan (piccolo)

Oh well

Catch ya on the flip side!!!


	8. An old grudge and new revaluations

For the reader's, it going to get a heck of a lot darker so beware.

And for the suddenly falling in love, I have an explanation.

Think about it, Shin has been stuck with Kibito for a long time and now he has found another Kai his age, has the same interest and they where friends before they met and it's a girl! Doesn't that just scream love story.

**Chapter 8**: An old grudge and new revaluations

The Kai planet was in ruins when shin arrived. Trees were burnt or burning. The grass was blacked and covered in charcoal and where the house used to be, Kibito ties to a cross with torn clothes. He looked in a bad state.

Shin approach him _"Kibito, what happen?_

Kibito groaned then looked up _"Get away from here, it's a--"_

_"Thwack!"_ some thing or some one hit Shin hard on the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

_"--trap."_

Mean while, back with Lunar. Curiosity was getting the better of her with the gift Shin gave. She cautiously opened the floral box to find a smaller black plastic box with a large red button with the words 'Press me.'

Lunar looked at it with curiosity wondering what would happen if she happened to press the button.

She started at it for a good minute, thinking what it could possibly be and if there was any chance of it being dangerous. Waving a hand in front of her face, dismissing the thought that Shin wanted to hurt her. Slowly, she removed from the box and flat on her palm, pressed the button.

It hummed for a couple seconds then a hologram of Shin appeared in front of her. The hologram smiled sweetly then started singing

_"Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?  
_  
_What I got to go to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
It's sad, so sad,  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd._  
_It's sad, so sad,  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me,  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
What do I do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._  
  
_It's sad, so sad,  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad,  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me,  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
  
Yeh. Sorry,_  
_  
What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word."_  
  


By the end of this Lunar was in tears. She remembered all the good times with Shin. How he treated her like a princess. That Lunar herself, was infatuated by how one with such a sad past could think straight without a grudge against the universe.

But he wanted love from her. 

'Love? But what did that mean?' 

She sighed and closed her eyes and searched her soul for an answer.

_'Love?_

_What was is to be in love?'_

That one wishes no harm to the other, that they would risk their own life to protect the other from pain of any sort. That they liked the whole person and loved the other's flaws.

_'What do I like about Shin?'_

Thoughts like butterfly glided through her head. Thoughts of how he laughed at her extremely bad jokes and how if she asked he would give up all his time just to be with her.

_'Is that love?_

_What do I want out of all this?'_

Lunar thought for a minute.

'I want Shin happy and by my side forever… That is love' 

She hung her head _'but how can I go back to him after how I treated him?'_

_"Why are you so sad?"_ a comforting voice brought her back to the Hologram.

Jerking her head up, Lunar stared at the hologram who was smiling carelessly.

_"Lunar are you okay?"_ asked the hologram.

_"I'm….. confused….upset…but mostly confused"_ she said truthfully. There was no reason to hide her feelings now.

Tilting his head, he took a step closer _"about what?"_  
she almost giggled at the curious hologram because that was something Shin would do. Looking at him, she sighed, _"love…"_

_"Are you in love?" _he asked slyly, almost smirking as if already knowing the answer.

Lunar glanced around before answering _"I think so.."_

_"Is it with shin?"_  
Biting her lip she looked at the hologram for reassurance before continuing _"I think so…"_

_"Then why don't you go to him?"_ the semi semi-transparent Kai said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

_"I can't. I'm to confused and ashamed to go to him"_ hiding her shame by hanging her head again. Lunar breathing quivered, making her silver locks dance in the sunlight. An expected question from the semi-transparent hologram followed.

"Why?" 

Lunar was all to ready for this so answered straight away, _"Well, I'm ashamed in the way I treated him"_

He smiled placing a holographic hand on her shoulder _"believe me, Shin wouldn't care, I bet he just wants you there with him."_

She sighed before explaining the second half of why she felt bad of going back _"also I'm confused. My heart says yes but my head says no"_

_"Maybe this will help"_ the hologram kissed her cheek. She never felt the kiss that was placed but her heart fluttered all the same.

Lunar smiled then frowned _"but what if he hates me now?"_  
_"If I know Shin and I do because I'm his hologram"_ he wiggled his eyebrows at this, then continued _"then he would never hate you because he loves you too much"_

Pausing she remember that she had no idea where he could be, _"thankyou, I've decided to follow my heart. But where can I find him, he could be anywhere"_ she looked at the other for advice.

"He'll be in the last place you'll look." 

_'Good advice came from that Kai, no matter if it's just his hologram'_ she thought happily.

_"The Kai planet"_ she whispered. Bowing, she addressed the hologram _" thank you, could you tell Tristrim when she wakes up that I've gone to find Shin"_

_"It'll be my pleasure"_ the hologram bowed 

Lunar nodded and teleported to the Kai planet.

The hologram sat there nodding, smiling and apparently talking to himself _"well, Shin old boy, don't blow it this time. She's a beautiful woman but a tough one to get through to."_

So there he waited for Tristrim. 

                                      *                 *                 *

Chapter 8! I am so proud!!!!!! *sniff* Chapter 9 will be along soon… I hope

The bad guy is already made. All I need know is inspiration!

The song was "sorry seems to be the hardest word" by Elton John and Blue.

Oh well peep's.

Catch ya on the flip side!


	9. Evil, yet polite

Hello peeps' Chapter 9 and intro of the bad guy  
  
Chapter 9: evil yet polite  
  
Lunar teleport to the planet surface. Taking in the surroundings, her thought immediately went to Shin.  
  
'Shin!' she mentally called out 'Shin, Where are you? Can you hear me?'  
  
His unconscious mind heard her call and answered with a tiny bit of joy that she did care for him 'Lu-Lunar? You're back? Run, Lunar run! There are some evil men here and I think they want to hurt us. I don't mind me getting hurt but if you got hurt.......or worse. I'd never forgive myself'  
  
It's 'you, you, you,' isn't it Shin? Did you ever think I would feel I lost you?' Lunar retorted.  
  
'Lunar?' was puzzled, she care so much she was telling him off.  
  
Locating his ki, Lunar smiled 'Look, I'm coming to rescue you so sit tight'  
  
Slowly crossing the burnt terrain, Lunar hid behind a burn tree and scanned the area for the purple Kai.  
  
She gasped as she saw the two strung up to the crosses 'oh my shin'  
  
Looking around and seeing no one she approach the crosses and stood in front of them examining the ropes.  
  
"ahem" some one cleared their throat. She turned to see who had made the noise.  
  
A man with a bluish complexion and platinum white hair stood before her. He wore what looked like a blue tailed jacket and a frilly shirt half covered in a heavy cloak.  
  
Extending a hand, "well, well my dear, who are you?" he bowed politely "My name is Hikarius and these are my minions: Annon, Doka and the twins Tic and Toc"  
  
Lunar held a strong glare at Hikarius "I am Lunar. Release these two now!"  
  
"I'm sorry my dear Lunar, that is impossible. They are sentenced to death for betraying my people" he said enigmatically with a gentle bow.  
  
"Are you sure it is them?" tilting her head with the question.  
  
Pointing at Shin, Hikarius was looking very confident "yes, he is the dai- kaioshin, he is the one who sentence my people to pain they suffer now"  
  
Conflict brewed away within. She bit her the inside of her lip, Shin had once told her about the dai-kaioshin and he was defiantly not him or her. She knew that what she was about to say would probably cost her life. Glancing at them unconscious, she swallowed and put on a brave voice "Foolish Hikarius, why do you think the dai-kaioshin is male? You just have captured my servants and introduced yourself to you worst nightmare, me." She dropped in to a fighting stance that she knew all to well.  
  
He smiled and chuckled "hn, I thought getting these two was too easy. Men, get her. I want the dai-kaioshin begging for her death" raising his hands in the air and he simply clapped once.  
  
The four men who were still in the background jumped to life, attacking on all angles. Flurries of punches and kicks came forth and Lunar could barely defend herself, let alone fight back.  
  
Lunar managed to get in a lucky punch and knocked out Doka. The twins and Annon jumped back as their comrade fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Tic narrowed his eyes at the girl "we are getting aggravated." The other twin followed the same look of anoyment "yes, we are."  
  
The minions nodded as if a silent agreement and started the onsult on Lunar again.  
  
She had managed to knock out both of the twins before Hikarius clapped his hands again "enough, I am disappointed in you four. Oh well, I guess I have to fight. Stand aside, I'll make the dai-kaioshin regret she ever crossed my people"  
  
Annon hurried to the side to get out of the line of fire.  
  
Throwing off his heavy cloak, Hikarius dropped in to a half fighting- stretching stance, giving her plenty of time to contemplate death.  
  
Lunar was in bad condition and her body couldn't take any more. She was out of breath due to broken ribs and the fact she had to defend herself against four strong fighter's and the best she had was sparring with Goku and that was just once. Blood was pouring out from a cut above her right eye and was obstructing her vision and a few bones were broken.  
  
'I'm going to die' She sighed mentally 'oh well, might as well tell Shin how I feel before do.....'  
  
'Shin?' she psychically called out  
  
'Yeah Lunar? How close are you? You don't sound good. What has happen?' his voice rang back with much distress.  
  
She half giggled at his tone 'well, the guy who mugged you thought you where the dai-kaioshin...'  
  
'but I'm not!' his mental voice sound more worried  
  
'I know, so I said I was...' Lunar Trailed off hopping Shin wouldn't realise what she had done.  
  
There was a gasp then 'you what!!!' shin's voice rang loudly in her head.  
  
'I said I was the dai-kaioshin, he wants the dai-kaioshin dead. I'm sorry Shin, I have failed' she bowed her head at this statement because she knew it was true and she was going to die for it.  
  
'What do you mean you failed? Run away Lunar, fast before anyone can hurt you'  
  
'Bit too late for that.' She giggled out of sadness then carried on 'I think I'm going to die Shin'  
  
'Lunar....' His psychic voice trailed off.  
  
'But before I do, there is something you must know, I-' "ack" the opponent had launched his attack without her noticing, catching her around the throat and throwing her against a rock wall.  
  
Tear trickled down Shin's face as he had put all his concentration into listen to what was happening around him.  
  
Lunar had no more energy to defend herself with, let alone move or send a psychic message. This was it; this was going to be her death 'oh great' she thought 'killed by a psychopath, how classic.'  
  
With Lunar down, Hikarius simply walked over and place his foot on her throat, stopping her breathing.  
  
He could hear foot steps and a gagging noise he knew was some one being strangled and it was Lunar.  
  
Struggling uselessly against his bonds, he cried out in his mind to anyone psychic that could pick his frequency up 'if some one can hear me, please help us. Please.....'  
  
Suddenly flashes of light lit the sky blinding them and Hikarius leaped back to his men, allowing Lunar move and covered her eyes.  
  
When it had darkened, she uncover them to she three glowing figures between the fighters.  
  
She looked up as one of the glowing figures turned and smile warmly, his eyes sparkled with love "hello daughter...."  
  
da-dum oh my kami, I liked that chapter, a bit agusty but cool all the same!!!!!! And no I have no idea about the bad guys, I thought Tic and Toc were just funny. Sorry, it took sooooo long.  
  
Catch ya on the flip side peeps. 


End file.
